Kyouya Ootori - a lovestory
by IndyIndy
Summary: A story about Kyouya and my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Kyouya X Arisawa Kumiko (My own creation).

Manga/Anime: Ouran high school host club

Disclaimer: OHSHC and all its characters belong to Bisco Hatori only Arisawa Kumiko belongs to me.

Rating: K

Chapter 1

All her life, Arisawa Kumiko had always enjoyed reading books before attending parties. Today was like any other day. While trying to read in one of the school libraries Kumiko found it hard to concentrate and thus decided to try to find a calmer place to read. Even though Kumiko had only been to her new school for three days she had already memorized the whole school.

After living a few year in England her parents decided to move back to Japan and Kumiko was transferred to a new school. Ouran High was a magnificent school with an amazing architecture and outdoor facilities. However what amazed her most was the libraries. When Kumiko arrived at the new school she was transferred into second year class A. She was originally supposed to be in first year class A but could skip one year.

On her first day at Ouran Kumiko got introduced to a boy named Ootori Kyouya who showed her around the school during breaks. In that first meeting Kumiko felt that Kyouya was someone she could easily fall for. Even though she knew he would probably never look her way she could always hope. The breaks of the second and third day were spent in the library away from a blond crazy boy called Souh Tamaki. One meeting with Tamaki was all it took to find all possible ways of trying to stay away from him. However regarding one Ootori Kyouya, Kumiko just knew that she would have fun teasing him.

The third music room is a room that Kumiko tried very hard to avoid since she knew that was the room used by the Host Club. But sometimes even how hard you try to avoid something there are things that not always go as planned. In this case it was the four girls dragging Kumiko in the direction of the third music room. The moment Kumiko put her foot inside the third music room she knew what to expect. It didn't take long before Tamaki saw her and the other girls.

'Welcome ladies, what can I do for beautiful girls like you?'

As soon as Tamaki opened his mouth the girls around Kumiko started to swoon. Kumiko however just starred at Tamaki like he was a crazy person. Just as Kumiko was about to turn around and leave she was pulled away by Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

'Kumi-chan, Kumi-chan. You can sit with me and Takashi.'

Before Kumiko could answer she was dragged across the room to a table where Morinozuka Takashi was sitting waiting for Mitsukuni. And as Kumiko sat down a plate with a piece of cake on and a cup of tea was put in front of her.

'Kumi-chan do you like cake? The cakes we have today have strawberries and mangos on top.'

'Thank you senpai, I think I'll skip the cake but tea is fine with me.'

'Eh!? Don't you like cake?'

'I do like cakes but I can't eat them unless they are baked with special flour.'

Out of her eye, Kumiko saw that Kyouya was standing nearby and could probably hear what she just said since he was busy taking notes. Those notes probably contain information about every customer in this club and every student in the entire school. As he was writing Kumiko had a feeling that next time (if there now is a next time) she visit the host club there will be a special ordered cake that she can eat.

'So you're allergic to normal flour. Isn't it hard to find yummy food then?'

'It's not so hard, you just switch the kind of flour you use when baking and cooking senpai.'

Without realising it, Kumiko stayed at the host club for almost one hour before she could find a way to get away. In this one hour she found out that the members of the host club consisted of Souh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takashi, the twins Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru and Fujioka Haruhi. With one look at Fujioka Haruhi, Kumiko knew that he is actually a she. In the one hour that Kumiko spent at the Host Club she found Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai and Fujioka-san the only ones to be tolerable. The only person she didn't know that much about was Ootori Kyouya.

Even though the members of the Host Club told her about themselves Kumiko didn't give them any information about herself or her family. In the back of her mind Kumiko suspected that Kyouya already knew since he didn't ask that many questions.

Flashback

'_So Kumi-chan do you have any siblings?' Hani-senpai asked._

'_I do have two older brothers. My oldest have already finished University while my second is attending his second year.'_

'_What do or did they study?' Haruhi asked._

'_Both of my brothers decided to study political science and law, but I have no interest in that.'_

'_So what do you find interesting then?' The twins asked at the same time._

'_My favourite subject here in school is history, so I'm hoping to one day work with something that's connected to history.'_

'_What about your parents?' Tamaki asked._

'_I'm sorry Souh-kun, but that's a subject I can't talk about. At least not out in the open.'_

'_Then what is your ambition Ariwasa-san?' Kyouya asked._

Back to present

Kumiko have no idea what her ambition really is. All she knew is that she one day would like to work with something that's got a connection to history. And the way they wanted to know about her family. Even though it might be true that Kumiko have two older brothers they don't talk that much about their work and studies. The main reason Kumiko and her family moved back to Japan was because Kumikos grandfather passed away leaving the group without a leader. Kumikos father have now taken over as leader and it's because of what kind of family Kumiko has that she can never talk about it in front of others. When seeing Kumiko you would never guess that she's actually part of a yakuza family.


	2. Chapter 2

Characters: Kyouya X Arisawa Kumiko (My own creation).

Manga/Anime: Ouran high school host club

Disclaimer: OHSHC and all its characters belong to Bisco Hatori only Arisawa Kumiko belongs to me.

Rating: T

Chapter 2

It's been two months since Kumiko came to Ouran High and so far no one has bothered asking her about her family or other personal questions. The only person Kumiko had to keep an eye out for was Ootori Kyouya. Whenever she saw him in the corridor or in class she had a feeling that he knew more than he let on. This somehow didn't stop them from being nice to each other. Sometimes Kumiko appeared to know something that Kyouya didn't and it was fun to see him figure it out. Sometimes he got it right and sometimes he didn't. At those times when he didn't figured it out Kumiko would simply tell him that he did a good job and that maybe next time he would get it right. Kyouyas response to that was to push his glasses up and smile like nothing happened.

During her first two months Kumiko had managed to avoid the members of the Host Club and their fans by sneaking away to a quiet place where she knew no one would look. However Kumikos luck would not last. On a rainy day in October the last person Kumiko would suspect finding her was standing in front of her. Curious of what he might have to say Kumiko closed her book and focused on what he had to say.

'It's quite rare to see anyone up here. I never suspected that anyone would like to be up here to be honest.'

'Well it's nice to see you too Ootori-san.'

'The pleasure is all…'

'Oh cut the crap will you. You came up here for a reason am I right?'

'Straight to the point as always I see.'

'Well someone has to be since the majority around here likes to go around for a bit before coming to the point. Which leads me to ask you what you want?'

'Who told you I want something?'

'Because you never do stuff unless you get something from it. Be it big or small you always end up getting something from everything you do.'

'I see. Well then there's no point in avoiding the subject then.'

'What subject?'

'What your family does.'

'Somehow I knew that you would one day bring that up. And somehow I think that you know more about it than you give away.'

'Well in the beginning I thought that your family probably dealt with something that's connected to the government since there was no information about their work and the fact that you mentioned your older brothers studying political science and law. However when I had it looked up it turned out that there is no one with the name Arisawa working for the government and that's when I started to suspect that your family dealt with something else that could not be mentioned.'

'Your point about all this is?'

'My point is how could a daughter of a yakuza family be as geeky as you are?'

'Excuse me! What's that supposed to mean?'

'What I mean is that how a daughter of a yakuza family could be as calm and relaxed as you are?'

'You know, just because I might belong to a yakuza family doesn't mean I have to behave like yakuza families are portrayed in movies and such. I'm just trying to blend in and not cause problems here at school.'

'I didn't say that you might behave like the yakuza are portrayed.'

'Could we please change the topic? It wouldn't be too good if the rest of the school found out about this you know. All I want is a quiet time here at school with no problems.'

Kumiko then left where she was sitting moments earlier to find another place to read. As if Kyouya had read her mind he said that she was welcome to come and study in the Host club.

'Why would I go there to study? I will just be interrupted by either the twins or Tamaki.'

'I can make sure no one interrupts your studying while there.'

'You promise?'

That's how Kumiko once again found herself in the Host club. However true to his word no one interrupted her while she was studying. At least not until the Host club were close to end for the day.

Just as Kumiko finished her homework in mathematics she felt that someone was watching her. Ignoring it she continued with her work but the more she ignored whoever was watching her the more irritated she got. Instead of continuing Kumiko closed her books and sat back in her chair. The moment she closed her books someone was at her side serving tea. Kumiko looked up and saw that it was Haruhi.

'I thought that you might like a cup of tea while studying.'

'Thank you Haruhi.'

'You're welcome.'

The moment Haruhi left Kumiko felt that someone was staring at her again. Turning around to stretch Kumiko took a look around the room but could not find the one staring at her. Sighing she returned to her homework. After several attempt to focus on her work Kumiko decided to take the remaining time at school relaxing for once. This however was soon interrupted by two identical twins.

'What do you want?' Kumiko said without looking at the twins.

'Who said that we wanted something?' the twins said in unison.

'Hikaru, Kaoru, whenever you come sneaking up on someone like that you usually want something, so what is it?' Kumiko said again.

'We were just wondering' Kaoru started.

'if we can come visit your house?' Hikaru finished.

Before Kumiko could reply to the twins Tamaki came forward saying that it was a brilliant idea. This caught the interest of the other members of the club and soon everyone was standing around Kumiko. Feeling a little claustrophobic Kumiko got up from her seat and backed away from everyone. At the same time she managed to get hold of her bag and started to walk backwards towards the doors. Before she could turn around she had already backed into someone and said someone was none other than Ootori Kyouya. The longer it took for Kumiko to get away the stronger the feeling of panic settled in. At this point she didn't want the Host Club coming over for a visit. With one look at Kyouya he could see the panic and decided to move making it possible for Kumiko to run out of the room. Before she left she could hear the disappointed voices from Tamaki and the twins.


	3. Chapter 3

Characters: Kyouya X Arisawa Kumiko (My own creation).

Manga/Anime: Ouran high school host club

Disclaimer: OHSHC and all its characters belong to Bisco Hatori only Arisawa Kumiko belongs to me.

Rating: T

Chapter 3

It wasn't until the safety of her car that Kumiko started to relax. The moment the doors shut she could feel how exhausted she was from her day at the Host Club. Thinking back to that close encounter with them all she started to feel a little grateful towards Kyouya when he moved making it possible for her to get away. There is a reason why Kumiko doesn't want the members of the Host Club to find out what kind of family she has. When Kumiko lived in England and her classmates found out that her family is connected to the Japanese yakuza they started to tease her and calling her names. That continued until she and her family moved back. Not wanting something like that to repeat itself at her new school Kumiko decided to not let anyone see her home or meet anyone from her family. Little did she know that at this very moment Kyouyas father was visiting her home since her father and Kyouyas father are old friends.

When Kumiko arrived home she noticed another car and guessed that there was someone visiting her parents. Just as she approached the door it opened and her father and another man stepped out. Before her father noticed her standing just a few feet away she heard some of the conversation.

'Well it was nice to see you again Yoshio. Perhaps next time you can bring your family.'

'Perhaps' was all he said.

'Ah! Kumiko welcome home. Yoshio may I introduce you to my daughter. Kumiko this is an old friend of mine, Ootori Yoshio.'

'Hello Ootori-san.'

'Hello Kumiko. It's nice meeting you. Well I better be off. I've got some business to attend. I'll be in touch.'

'No worries my friend. Have a safe journey home.'

As soon as Mr Ootori got into the safety of his car, Kumiko and her father entered their house. Before they separated to go to their separate room Kumiko asked her father if Mr Ootori has any children attending Ouran at the moment.

'He does have one son attending Ouran at the moment. If I'm not mistaken you are in the same class as him. Why do you ask?'

'No reason, just curious.'

Kumiko then left her father and went to her room to get some of her homework done. She was in the middle of finishing one of the last ones when someone called her on her phone. Not knowing who it could be Kumiko answered the phone and immediately wished that she hadn't. The one who called her was no other than Souh Tamaki. This phone call lasted for almost one hour and all Tamaki was talking about was some new crazy idea that involved the scholarship student Fujioka Haruhi in one way or another. Kumiko figured that Tamaki needed someone to tell his crazy idea to before he broke it to Kyouya. As soon as the phone call ended Kumiko finished her work and went to bed thinking that the last homework that she didn't finish could wait until the next day since it wasn't due until the end of the week anyway. It wasn't until she was comfy in her bed that the thought caught her. How had Tamaki gotten hold of her phone number? She was sure that she hadn't given it to him. She came to the conclusion that he had found it in the database where information like addresses and phone number to each student were registered. Not thinking anymore about it she fell asleep.

The next day in school Kumiko did everything to avoid being caught by Tamaki. After the phone call the previous night she knew that if Tamaki caught her she would not get away from him and his crazy ideas. Yesterday she had stopped listening after ten minutes since he would not stop talking about his "precious daughter", namely Fujioka Haruhi. He had hoped that she would help him turn Haruhi into a proper lady.

Kumiko was on her way to the library when she felt two pair of hands on her arms. Looking to both sides she saw that it was the Hitachiin twins. Before she could say anything they had dragged her away. Her attempts of telling them to let her go went on deaf ears since they promptly refused to let her go. As they neared a familiar door Kumiko knew that they had once again dragged her to the third music room and the Host club.

When the doors opened Kumiko could see that there was no one there except for Tamaki and now the twins. Somehow Kumiko had a feeling that she knew that this was all about.

'Ah, there she is.' Tamaki said. 'I need your help on something that I believe that only you can accomplish.' he continued. 'As you know our darling daughter Haruhi need to become more feminine.' Tamaki said as if it was a huge problem.

'_I knew it.' Kumiko thought._

'You see I have an idea on how we can get her to wear something that's feminine.' Tamaki said. 'I mean I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier.' he continued. 'You see Kumiko-chan, since you are a girl yourself.'

'_Oh really, didn't know.' Kumiko thought sarcastically._

'Why don't you take Haruhi out and do things girls like to do?' Tamaki said.

'Ok, let me see if I've got this right. You want me to spend a whole day with Fujioka-san and do all the things you think girls like to do.' Kumiko said.

'Yes!' Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

As Tamaki started to walk towards Kumiko she tried to walk backwards. But as the twins were still holding her arms in a steady grip she couldn't get far. Before any of them knew what happened, Kumiko had gotten hold of Hikarus and Kaorus uniforms and somehow banged their heads together. In her moment of freedom she bolted for the door and before Tamaki could stop her the door hit his face making him stumble back. As Tamaki and the twins were recovering the door opened once more and Haruhi stepped inside.

'What happened to you three?' Haruhi asked.

'Nothing, really.' Tamaki said while laughing awkwardly.

'Ok, so it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Arisawa-san was running away from this direction?' Haruhi said. Seeing the faces on the three of them she knew that she had hit the nail on the head. 'What did you three do to her?' Haruhi said in a serious tone.

Tamaki and the twins backed away when they felt an evil aura coming from Haruhi and without another word Haruhi turned around and left the third music room.


	4. Chapter 4

Characters: Kyouya X Arisawa Kumiko (My own creation).

Manga/Anime: Ouran high school host club

Disclaimer: OHSHC and all its characters belong to Bisco Hatori only Arisawa Kumiko belongs to me.

Rating: T

Chapter 4

Kumiko was walking aimlessly around the school. She didn't stop until she bumped into someone. This someone was none other than Fujioka Haruhi. At first she didn't notice who she had bumped into but when she took a closer look she saw who it was.

'I'm sorry Haruhi-san. I didn't see you.' Kumiko said.

'No worries. I tried to follow you after I saw you leave the third music room. But when I left myself you had already disappeared somewhere. I asked some other students if they had seen you and followed the direction they had seen you going and figured that I would sooner or later find you.' Haruhi said.

'Oh, well I'm really sorry for bumping into you like that.' Kumiko said.

'You seemed to be in a bit of a rush when I saw you leave. Does it have anything to do with the fact that I found Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru slightly injured?' Haruhi asked.

'Well, maybe that got something to do with that. But that's not completely the reason.' Kumiko said. 'You see Tamaki called me last night and started to go on about something like making you more female and stuff.' Kumiko said.

At this Haruhi exhaled like she was tired or annoyed.

'Don't worry Haruhi-san. I didn't agree to any of his crazy ideas. But now that I think about it. What do you say we make him think that we are going to have a day where we do things some girls enjoy. We could spend a whole day hanging out and perhaps get to know each other better.' Kumiko said.

'You know that Tamaki will make the whole Host club follow us through the whole day right?' Haruhi said.

'I know.' Kumiko said with an evil glint to her eyes. 'That's what I expected of him. And after following us for a whole day I think what I have planned will stop him from trying to make you more feminine for a while at least.' Kumiko continued. 'And hopefully he'll never ask me to try to make you more feminine again.' Kumiko finished.

Catching on to Kumikos plan Haruhi could only nod.

'So what do you have planned Kumiko-san?' Haruhi asked.

'You'll have to wait and see.' was all Kumiko said before leaving a stunned Haruhi.

Just behind the corner no other than Ootori Kyouya was listening to the conversation. And he agreed to some part of what they had said. If Tamaki wanted to involve Kumiko in his schemes of turning Haruhi into a feminine girl he would have to take the consequences. But he was curious as to what Kumiko had planned for their day and decided to not tell Tamaki about what he had heard. This could be fun and he would like to be there to eternalise the moment and the look on Tamakis face.

For Kumiko the rest of the day went by in a blur. It felt like she had just stared the day when the bell signalising the end they day came. Before she went home she met Haruhi outside her classroom and told her the time to be ready. As she told Haruhi about their day she made sure that the twins heard her. Knowing them she knew that they would tell Tamaki about their plans. After that was done Kumiko went home to prepare for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Characters: Kyouya X Arisawa Kumiko (My own creation).

Manga/Anime: Ouran high school host club

Disclaimer: OHSHC and all its characters belong to Bisco Hatori only Arisawa Kumiko belongs to me.

Rating: T

Chapter 5

The next day Kumiko went to Haruhis house to pick her up for their day out. It didn't take long before Kumiko noticed that the Host club was in fact following them. She hid it though since she didn't want them to know that she knew they were following.

'Haruhi-san can they be more obvious?' Kumiko whispered to Haruhi.

'Hopefully they won't be.' Haruhi whispered back. 'So Kumiko what have you got planned for us today.' Haruhi said in a normal voice.

'Actually I don't know. When Souh-san asked me to make you more feminine did he mean that I would make you dress in feminine clothes?' Kumiko asked Haruhi.

'Probably, he always seems to try to get be into one outfit or another from time to time.' Haruhi said.

'Then what do you say we give it a try?' Kumiko asked.

'Try what?' Haruhi asked as she saw the wicked look on Kumikos face.

'I was thinking a very different kind of feminine clothes.' Kumiko said. 'And hopefully that idiot will be so troubled by it that he can't see you in any feminine clothes for a while without thinking about what you'll try out today. And it will also stop him from making me dress you up again.' Kumiko said.

At first they went to ordinary clothing stores. Kumiko reason that this would somehow give a sense of security among the following host club that when they would reach the clothing store that Kumiko actually had in mind. She also knew that this might backfire and make them try to put Haruhi in feminine clothing that is not corrupted. Like the clothes Kumiko is about to make Haruhi try out. But she won't know until she tries. Either way she knows that she can always tease the boys with the fact that Haruhi actually has tried that kind of clothing and the laugh at their reactions.

'Oh, Haruhi we are almost at the store I really want to show you.' Kumiko said.

'Ok.' Haruhi said.

'But what do you say we find somewhere to eat first since I have a feeling we will be in that store for some time?' Kumiko asked.

'That sounds good. I'm actually getting a little hungry.' Haruhi said.

'It's on me and don't even try to pay for yourself.' Kumiko said.

After the meal both Kumiko and Haruhi went to the store Kumiko had mentioned earlier. When they entered Haruhi had received a bit of a chock and Kumiko could not blame her. The store is located in the back of the busy street. Usually only if you knew where the store is located you find it. Kumiko had stumbled upon it when she was out exploring the city during some of her first days back in Japan.

'What do you think of the store Haruhi?' Kumiko asked.

'Well it sure is different from any other clothing store I have been to.' Haruhi said.

For almost three hours they were testing different kind of styles. It went from dresses that covered the majority of the body to outfits that barely covered anything. When Haruhi came out of the changing room with one particular outfit Kumiko was standing there with some silicone breast implant that you can out in a bra to make it look like you have a bigger chest. Before Haruhi could react Kumiko had stuffed her bra with a pair of those. When they left the store they noticed that the other members of the host club had disappeared.

'Well what did you think about that store then Haruhi?' Kumiko asked.

'It was different from any other outfit I have tried so far.' Haruhi said.

'Did you like any of the outfits then?' Kumiko asked.

'There was one that I liked more than the others.' Haruhi said. 'You know the one where you put those silicone things into my bra.' Haruhi continued.

'The dress inspired by steampunk? That outfit actually fit you rather well Haruhi.' Kumiko said.

'Yeah. But it was quite expensive and I don't have that kind of money.' Haruhi said.

'Don't worry Haruhi it doesn't cost anything to try them at least.' Kumiko said. 'Since we spent a lot of time in that store I don't think there is time to go to other stores since they'll all be closing for the day soon.' Kumiko said.

Instead of continuing their day out trying on different outfits in different stores Kumiko and Haruhi decided to go back home to Haruhi. When they neared the apartment complex where Haruhi lives there was a car waiting and Kumiko recognized it.

'It seems like I can't stay Haruhi. But I'll talk to you on Monday in school.' Kumiko said.

Before entering the car Kumiko gave Haruhi a hug and promised that she would come to the Host club the next day since she was curious on how Tamaki and the rest of them would react to the things they did today. However when Kumiko entered the car she did not expect another person. In the car none other than Ootori Kyouya was waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Characters: Kyouya X Arisawa Kumiko (My own creation).

Manga/Anime: Ouran high school host club

Disclaimer: OHSHC and all its characters belong to Bisco Hatori only Arisawa Kumiko belongs to me.

Rating: T

Chapter 6

As Kumiko got comfortable in the car Kyouya just sat still. It was almost like he was asleep. Just as she was about to take a small nap herself she heard Kyouya move and opened her eyes to see that he was looking at her. Kumiko could see that he was a little amused by the stunt she had pulled earlier with Haruhi but also a little troubled by it.

'Thanks to your little stunt earlier I had to deal with an emotionally Tamaki.' Kyouya said.

'Why? Did he get upset that I dressed his 'lovely daughter' in feminine clothes?' Kumiko said in a mocking voice. 'He was the one who wanted me to dress her up to begin with. And if you guys hadn't decided to follow us none of you would have seen it.' Kumiko continued.

'I know that, but did you have to tease him with those outfits?' Kyouya asked.

'Just admit it, he actually liked it. He just didn't want you guys to know. Am I right?' Kumiko said. 'And besides that little stunt of mine will hopefully make him rethink his requests regarding Haruhi before he asks someone to turn her more feminine.' Kumiko finished.

'Maybe he will. At least if it's you he's asking a favour from.' Kyouya said.

Kumiko chuckled lightly at that remark.

'Admit it Kyouya-san. Deep down you also enjoyed the little stunt I pulled today.' Kumiko said.

'No I did not, that stunt caused me an emotionally upset idiot.' Kyouya said.

'Then why are you blushing?' Kumiko asked.

This remark just made Kyouya blush even harder and Kumiko could not hold it in. She started to laugh. At first she was just giggling but as Kyouyas blush turned into a deeper red she started to laugh out loud. Even Kyouyas menacing looks could not stop her since they only made him look embarrassed.

'I'm sorry for laughing like that Kyouya-san.' Kumiko said when she managed to calm down. 'But you looked rather cute when you blushed like that. I didn't mean anything bad by laughing.' Kumiko continued. 'Anyway, how do you think Souh-san is going to act tomorrow at school?' Kumiko asked.

'Hopefully collected, but I think that he'll have trouble sleeping tonight seeing that someone pulled a stunt.' Kyouya said.

'By the way, how did the others react to the clothes I made Haruhi wear?' Kumiko asked.

'Why are you so interested in how they reacted?' Kyouya asked.

'No reason.' Kumiko said.

'I get the feeling that this is something you won't make them forget for a while. Am I right Kumiko-san?' Kyouya said.

'Why? Are you going to stop me from having at least a little fun at their expenses?' Kumiko asked. 'If you are worried that I'll make a scene then you can relax. I won't do or say anything unless they are the ones who bring it up.' Kumiko said.

'That's good to hear.' Kyouya said.

During the remaining ride home both of them sat quietly. Kumiko kept looking out at the street passing by while Kyouya had decided to take a nap. Feeling a little bored and a little courageous from the stunt earlier Kumiko changed her seat and sat down next to Kyouya. When she sat down he woke up from his nap and before he could do anything Kumiko lay down with her head on his lap. At first he didn't know what to do but in the end Kyouya ended up putting his hand on her upper arm and shoulder.

When they neared Kumikos home Kyouya shook her lightly on her shoulder making her wake up. She had fallen asleep rather fast and instead of going back to sleep Kyouya had simply kept looking out the window. Being a little disoriented from waking up, Kumiko looked questioning at Kyouya.

'We are almost at your home Kumiko-san.' Kyouya said.

'Ok, thank you Kyouya-san.' Kumiko said.

A few minutes later they arrived and just as Kumiko stepped out of the car she quickly turned around and gave Kyouya a kiss on his cheek.

'Thank you for the ride home Kyouya-san. I'll see on Monday at school.' Kumiko said.

As the car sped away Kumiko started to walk inside. In the car Kyouya looked cool on the outside. But on the inside there was a hurricane of emotions going around. For him Kumiko was a fresh wind of air. He didn't know when it happened but it had. Now he just needed to figure out what she felt for him. Being the riddle that she is he knew he would have fun finding the answer.

Just as he had predicted Tamaki called Kyouya later that night complaining about Kumiko destroying the precious virtue of his 'darling daughter'. Not feeling up for a whole night discussing this on the phone Kyouya simply told him to wait until Monday promising that he would make some time before the Host club.


	7. Chapter 7

Characters: Kyouya X Arisawa Kumiko (My own creation).

Manga/Anime: Ouran high school host club

Disclaimer: OHSHC and all its characters belong to Bisco Hatori only Arisawa Kumiko belongs to me.

Rating: T

Ok guys. This chapter won't be that long and is more like filler than an actual chapter. I hope you like anyway.

Chapter 7

When Kumiko entered her home she noticed that they had guests. She had just bowed in respect for the guests when someone came running. The force from the running person had them both falling to the floor. When Kumikos sat up she was that the person attacking her with a fierce hug was none other than Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Behind him Morinozuka Takashi came walking.

'Good afternoon Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai.' Kumiko said.

'Kumi-chan!' Mitsukuni yelled.

'What are you two doing here?' Kumiko asked.

'We wanted to visit you and know how you live.' Mitsukuni said. 'And it seem that our parents know yours.' Mitsukuni continued.

'I can show you around if you would like.' Kumiko said.

Both Mitsukuni and Takashi agreed to the tour. At first they took a quick tour inside the house. They first went into the dining area where a table with six seats could be found in the middle of the room. From the dining area you could see the kitchen since there is a opening in one of the walls. On the remaining walls there were a few paintings of either landscapes or people in different poses holding a katana. After the dining area they went into the kitchen. In the middle of the kitchen was an island with benches along the walls. After the kitchen they went into the relaxing area, which is located next to the dining area. Instead of entering another room from the relaxing area they entered a corridor with a few doors. Kumiko explained that these were some of the guest rooms they have. The just passed the guest rooms. The next room Kumiko showed them was the library. When they entered Kumiko told them that the library is the room where she spends most of her time, except her own room. After the library she showed them her room which was located almost next to the library. Mitsukuni wanted to know where different things were in her room but luckily for Kumiko Takashi stopped him. The last room she showed them was the bathroom which doesn't look any different from any other. In one end there were the shower and bath area. In the other there was the toilet, sink and a cabinet.

When the tour was done inside Kumiko showed them the garden. There was a small stream going around in the garden and it also went under a few bridges. And there were also well kept bushes along the path. After walking around for almost one hour they sat down next to a pond with fishes in it. There were several different kinds of fishes and not just the koi-fish. It was near the pond that their parents found them an hour later.

Kumiko said goodbye to Mitsukuni and Takashi, as well as their parents before she went inside to relax in the library. She told them that she would see them on Monday in school.


End file.
